Big Bang
Big Bang (kor. 빅뱅) ist eine südkoreanische Boygroup, bestehend aus fünf Mitgliedern. Sie steht unter Vertrag bei der Plattenfirma Entertainment, welche ihr zum Durchbruch verhalf. Seit ihrer Gründung 2006 haben Big Bang es geschafft, eine der bekanntesten asiatischen Popgruppen zu werden. Die Gruppe besteht aus G-Dragon, T.O.P, Taeyang, Daesung und Seungri. Die Mitglieder sind jeweils an der Komposition und Produktion ihrer eigenen Musik beteiligt. Bandgeschichte 2000-2005: Entstehung Schon bevor ihrem Debüt waren einige Bandmitglieder aktiv in der Unterhaltungsindustrie beteiligt. G-Dragon und 1 Taeyang waren mit elf Jahren die ersten, die unter YG Entertainment trainierten. Schon kurz nach ihrem Debüt 2006 wurden sie in Südkorea sehr schnell beliebt und schon bald erschienen drei Singles und ein komplettes Album. 2007 wird von Anhängern der Gruppe oft als „Big Bang's Year“ bezeichnet: ihr Song 거짓말 (Lies) war der wohl beliebteste Song des Jahres, wodurch sich auch das Minialbum „Always“ sehr gut verkaufte und über mehrere Monate viele Chartlisten anführte. Im November 2007 erschien dann das zweite Minialbum „Hot Issue“. Der Titelsong hieß 마지막 인사 (Last Farewell) und knüpfte inklusive des Minialbums an den Erfolg von 거짓말 (Lies) und des ersten Minialbums an. 2008 debütierte Big Bang in Japan. Seit ihrem Debüt dort, wurden auch viele Lieder auf japanisch aufgenommen (Gara Gara Go, Top of the world etc.). Um jedoch nicht als Zugehörige der sogenannten „ Koreanischen Welle“ zu gelten, wurde das komplette Album „For the World“ auf Englisch aufgenommen. Bis auf den Titelsong „How Gee“ beinhaltet das Album nur ältere Songs, die lediglich auf Englisch neuaufgenommen wurden. Obwohl vom Management kein allzu großer Erfolg erwartet wurde, schaffte das Album es auf Platz 14 und später sogar auf Platz 10 der Oricon-Charts. Alle zusammen spielten auch in dem Film HARU - An unforgettable day in Korea mit. Im Dezember 2009 spielten außerdem T.O.P und Seungri an der Seite von Schauspielerin Heo Yi Jae , in dem Film Nineteen (2010) die Hauptrollen. Im Jahr 2011 gewannen sie in Belfast Belfast einen MTV_Europe_Music_Awards MTV Europe Music Award als Best Worldwide Act. 2012 gelang Big Bang ihr lang erwartetes Comeback, welches mit dem Album "Alive" eingeleitet wurde. Am Juni 2012 brachten sie die Speciale Edition "Still Alive" raus. Das Lied "Monster" im Album wurde an die Fans (V.I.Ps) geschrieben. Mitglieder Die Band besteht aus fünf Mitgliedern: *G-Dragon, bürgerlicher Name Kwon Ji Yong (* 18. August 1988) *T.O.P, bürgerlicher Name Choi Seung-hyun (* 4. November 1987) *Taeyang, bürgerlicher Name Dong Young Bae (* 18. Mai 1988) *Seungri, bürgerlicher Name Lee Seung-hyun (* 12. Dezember 1990) *Daesung, bürgerlicher Name Kang Dae-sung (* 26. April 1989) Seit der neunten Episode ihrer Dokumentation ist Jang Hyun-seung nicht mehr Mitglied. Diskografie Koreanische Alben *Volume 1: Since 2007 (21. Dezember 2006) *Volume 2: Remember (5. November 2008) Japanische Alben *Volume 1: Number 1 (22. Oktober 2008) *Volume 2: Big Bang (19. August 2009) *Volume 3: Big Bang 2 (Mai/Juni 2011) Koreanische Singles *The First Single (28. August 2006) VIP *Big Bang is V.I.P (28. September 2006) *Bigbang 03 (21. November 2006) *Stylish (30. Oktober 2008) *Lollipop ft. 2ne1 (27. März 2009) *So Fresh, So Cool (6. April 2009) *Gara Gara GO! 1. Ver. Kor 5. So Beautiful (8. Juli 2009) *Hallelujah (3. November 2009) *Lollipop Part 2 (19. Februar 2010) *The Shouts of Red, Part 2 (11. Mai 2010) *Love Song (6. Mai 2011) *Stupid Liar (6. Mai 2011) *Blue(28.Februar 2012) Japanische Singles *My Heaven (24. Juni 2009) *ガラガラ Go!! (8. Juli 2009) *声をきかせて (Let me hear your voice) (4. November 2009) *Tell me Goodbye (17. Mai 2010) *Beautiful Hangover (15. August 2010) Koreanische EPs *Mini Album 1: Always (16. August 2007) *Mini Album 2: Hot Issue (22. November 2007) *Mini Album 3: Stand Up (18. August 2008) *Mini Album 4: Tonight (24. Februar 2011) *Mini Album 5: Alive (29. Februar 2012) Japanische EPs *Mini Album 1: For the World: (4. Januar 2008) *Mini Album 2: With U (28. Mai 2008) Solo Singles/Alben *Taeyang - Hot (22. Mai 2008) Mini Album *Daesung - Look At Me Gwisoon (날 봐 귀순) (19. Juni 2008) Digital Single *G-Dragon - Look Only At Me Part 2 (나만 바라봐 Part 2) (30. Juni 2008) Digital Single *Daesung - It's a Big Hit!! (대박이야!!) (29. Januar 2009) Digital Single *Seung Ri - Strong Baby ( 2009 )Digital Single *Taeyang & T.O.P - Friend,Our Legend (친구) (25. Juni 2009) Digital Single *G-Dragon - Heartbreaker (18. August 2009) Album *Taeyang - Where U At (15. Oktober 2009) - Digital Single *Taeyang - Wedding Dress (13. November 2009) - Digital Single *Taeyang - Prayer *Daesung - Cotton Candy (6. Januar 2010) *G-Dragon - Shine A Light (29. März 2010) *T.O.P - Turn It Up (17. Juni 2010) *Taeyang - Solar (1. Juli 2010) *Taeyang - Ill Be There (17. August 2010) *Taeyang - I need a Girl ( 2010 ) *Taeyang - Solar International (26. August 2010) *T.O.P & G-Dragon - High High (2010) Single *T.O.P & G-Dragon - Oh Yeah (ft.Park Bom(2NE1)) *T.O.P & G-Dragon - Knock Out (2010) Digital Single *T.O.P & G-Dragon - High High (24. Dezember 2010) Album *Seung Ri - VVIP (20. Januar 2011) *Seung RI - What Can I Do? *T.O.P & G-Dragon Baby Good Night Kategorie:Band